


He Is Mischievous Like You

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camembert gets into to mischief as Regina prepares for Zelena's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Mischievous Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



> A mini birthday fic for livelovelikeme. I hope you like it dear HAPPY BIRTHDAY! <3

Regina was happily buzzing about the kitchen getting the preparations for the evening ready. It was her sister Zelena’s birthday, and she was making lasagna and tiramisu for dinner. The plan was to have a dinner together with Henry, and a party to follow afterwards. Zelena insisted on having a real adult birthday party, for all the years she missed out on one. Regina tired to explain that most parties just end up with your family upsetting you, people fighting over you, and your friends disappointing you. However, the bubbly redhead just laughed it off and said that Regina was being silly. So Regina invited everyone in town and prayed no one caused a scene. This party had to be perfect she could not let her girlfriend down.

Regina put the lasagna in the oven and began to work on the tiramisu. She mixed the coffee, Kahlúa, and rum into a bowl and set it aside. As she walked over to the refrigerator, their cat, Camembert, saw his chance. He had been lurking in the shadows all morning waiting to make his move. Tick, tick, tick, his nimble paws scurried across the kitchen floor, he looked one last time to make sure Regina was not looking, and leapt into the air. Thump! He landed right next to the bowl Regina and set aside earlier. There was a devilish look in his eyes as he began to lower his paw into the bowl.

“Camembert what do you think you are doing! Get your paw out of that bowl!” Regina barked as she spun around facing the mischievous cat.

He retreated his paw, the look of mischief still in his eyes. Regina glared at Camembert once more before turning back to the refrigerator. This was his chance he thought. He could get away with it this time as long as he moved quickly. He lowered his paw again.

“Camembert! Really? What did I just tell you!” Regina was beginning to fume and was about to tell him to get off the counter top, when she heard the front door close. She spun around to see her sister standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Happy Birthday my love!” Regina ran over and kissed Zelena on the lips. She had already forgotten about Camembert’s mischief.  
Zelena pulled back and laid her hands on her sister’s shoulders.  
“It smells wonderful in her sis!” She said before leaning in for another kiss.

Seeing his mothers distracted, Camembert tired one last time to stick his paw in the bowl. Soon he felt the cool and heavenly liquid as it graced his paw. Crash! The success was short lived. Camembert stood on the kitchen floor covered in the liquor and coffee mixture, both his mommies now glaring at him.

“See what happens when you do not listen?” Regina rolled her eyes as began to clean up the mess. Camembert pouted and cried softly to himself. Zelena walked over and kneeled down next to him.

“I can see you have been a bad kitty for mommy today. And while that is unacceptable, I can not let you sit there covered in coffee.” Zelena stood and lifted Camembert into her arms.

“I’m sorry he gave you a hard time today sis; but if it makes you feel better maybe after I’m done with his bath I can help you with dessert.” Zelena winked at Regina.

“He is your cat so I expect him to be a bit mischievous.” Regina laughed to herself before continuing. “However, having your help with dessert later sounds likes heaven to me.”

A smirk grew on Regina’s face that Zelena knew all to well. Zelena giggled devilishly to herself as she hurried upstairs to bath Camembert.


End file.
